


The Art of Giving a Damn

by QuillsAndInk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Caregiver!Cas, Crying, Happish Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Sad Dean, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 03:32:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8430202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuillsAndInk/pseuds/QuillsAndInk
Summary: Post 12X03. Lost in the aftermath of his mother's leaving, Dean needs some love. Castiel grants it to him.





	

“I have to go.”

Dean was going to throw up. His stomach was churning something awful. His heart sank so low, he couldn't feel his pulse anymore. He wasn't good enough for his mom. He wasn't what she wanted. He wasn't good. Sam teared up. Dean looked down. Mary stood between them. She tried to hug Dean. _How dare_ she? Red hot anger filled the spaces Dean’s rejection left behind. _Don't touch me._ He wanted to scream it in her face. How could she do this to him? Dean mutely shied away from her touch. She frowned but extended her arms to Sam who accepted her hug. Traitor. She told them she loved them then was gone.

What a cruel twist of fate. Dean had spent the past thirty-three years wishing and dreaming for just a second more with his mother. And now she was given back to him. But of course, like everything else in his pathetic life, it had to go sideways. Dean and Sam stood silently for awhile. Dean tried to process what had happened. Sam curled in on himself and wept. Eventually, Dean clapped a hand on Sam’s shoulder and excused himself. He escaped to his room and sat down on his bed. He curled up in a little ball to ride out his grief.

It was two hours before a knock came at the door. Dean was just about to bellow at Sam to piss off when Castiel opened the door. Dean’s stomach did a happy flip on instinct. It had been years since Dean and Castiel had started their thing that Dean refused to label. Kissing and having sex and all that. Dean loved Cas. He just...if he labeled them the universe would fuck them up. That's just how things worked. So they were left to stolen touches and warming each other’s beds.

“Sam told me what happened.” Castiel ruptured through Dean’s thoughts. He sat regally on the edge of Dean’s bed. He rested a hand on Dean’s calf. And that was it. Floodgates opened. Dean launched into Castiel’s arms. He sobbed harshly into Castiel’s neck. The angel responded by crushing Dean into blissfully warm hug. Dean’s cries quickly turned hysterical. Castiel massaged circles into his back. Castiel was an artist at giving a damn about Dean. And Dean loved him for it. Oh God, he would die if he fucked this up

“C-Cas, I'm gonna be sick.” Dean hiccuped into Castiel’s neck.

“Are you?” There was concern in the gravel of Castiel's voice. Dean’s stomach gave a warning lurch, and Dean panted with exertion and dread. Castiel maneuvered Dean so he was draped over the angels lap while Castiel supported his head and shoulders.

“Cas.” Dean sobbed and frantically jerked in Castiel’s arms. If he was to get sick on his angel he'd ruin _everything_. Then he'd have lost his mom and his...whatever they were in one fell swoop. Castiel smoothed a hand over Dean’s stomach.

"Dean. Relax, my heart. You don't need to be ill. You're hysterical. Calm down, I'm here.” Castiel's touch was grounding. Dean gulped air. Soon, he was able to calm his breathing and his belly. Castiel kept right on rubbing and soothing. He even mojo’d a tissue so Dean could mop his face.

Once Dean had calmed enough, Castiel guided him to his feet and lead him to the bathroom for a shower. They showered together, and for once there was nothing sexual about it. Dean was just leaning against Castiel while the angel gently washed him. Nothing was said, but more was conveyed in the silence than could have been put to words. After the shower, Castiel dried Dean off and found some comfortable clothes for Dean. Dean dressed in them without complaint. They went back to Castiel’s room to lay down, and Dean snuggled so close to Castiel he could feel his borrowed heartbeat.

“Thanks, Cas.” Dean rumbled after a while. “I needed that...to be taken care of, I mean.” Dean felt a blush rise in his cheeks. Castiel carded his fingers through Dean’s hair. Oh yes, Castiel was the _best_ at giving a damn about Dean. Maybe there'd be a time Dean could show he gave a damn about Castiel. Because he did. He really, really did. 

“Think nothing of it, my heart. I love you.” Castiel rumbled the words and Dean fancied his _tone_ was even warm with affection. Dean nuzzled into Castiel's chest.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own nor claim to own Supernatural or the characters therein. They belong to Eric Kripke and the CW network. All rights reserved. I own nothing but the plot. I make no monetary benefit from this story. I live to entertain.


End file.
